Dance Lessons
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: My entry for Chaos Controller15's writing contest- With the school dance around the corner, Sonic plans on making an impression. While practising his moves in private, he gets an unexpected surprise from Rouge as she offers to 'lend him a hand'...


**Dance Lessons**

This is a special fic dedicated to my good friend Chaos Controller15, and it's also an entry for our writing contest! This one is Sonouge, so if any of you guys want to go head-to-head with me in a duel, I would be honoured! Just send me a PM and check out my profile page for more info.

Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, here goes..." I swallowed nervously as I took my place in the centre of the gymnasium's basketball court, my reflection peering at me from the polished wooden floor beneath my feet. "Tails, hit it! I'm ready."

"Alright, Sonic!" replied a boyish voice from the far stands to my left, a young yellow fox seated on one of the wooden benches with a radio by his side. "What track did you want?"

"Six," I replied with a nervous breath, nodding to myself. "I can so do this. I've got the fastest feet on earth. All I've got to do is practice..."

"Okay, bro. Here it comes!" He gave me a brave smile before holding out a CD to the light for me to see, opening the compartment in the radio and sliding it in. He then pressed the 'Play' button, and almost immediately the gym was filled with soft dance music.

"Thanks, man!" I gave him a wave, chuckling. "I hope I'll get in enough moves before the school dance this weekend. I've got to impress the ladies, you know!"

"Yeah!" he replied with a grin, winking. "We can't let them see how badly you suck at dancing!"

"Oh, go get some soda for us to drink or something!" I waved my fist playfully, pointing to the far door. "And make it snappy, you little cretin!"

"Fine!" He rose from his bench with as much dignity and grace as his short body could manage, his snout raised in smug defiance as he comically shuffled toward the closed door. "But if you fall down and break your legs from your so-called version of 'dancing', don't come crawling to this fox."

I watched him leave with an affectionate glow in my eyes, unable to withhold a smile. "Cheeky little brat. I'll get you for that."

The door shut quietly behind him as he departed, leaving me alone with my thoughts. After summoning up my courage, I began to sway to the soft beat of my favourite dance song. "One step, two step, one step again..."

Soon I had completely lost myself in the steady rhythm and beat of the song, spinning myself around as I glided across the court. "Oh yeah... I am so going to impress the ladies with this move."

I puffed out my chest and threw myself forward, sliding onto my knees with my arms outstretched like wings. "Oh yeah! Watch out, babes! Here I come."

There was a soft applause from somewhere behind me, adding to my jubilation. "Oh, so you admit that I'm fantastic now? Come on, Tails! Tell me how great I am!"

"Well," replied a voice that was too deep to be the young kitsune I had previously thought, startling me slightly, "I was mildly impressed by your enthusiasm."

I jumped to my feet and spun around, my eyes widening in shock. "Huh? Who-"

"Up here, Blue," replied the voice with a soft giggle, my head tilting upward to gaze toward the far side of the roof.

"Rouge?!" I felt my cheeks begin to burn as a familiar white bat reclined comfortably across a metal pipe running along the length of the ceiling, hidden to the unobservant below. "How did you get up there?" More importantly, how LONG had she been up there?

"I can fly," she replied sarcastically, stretching a wing for emphasis. "It's a strange adaptation we bats have."

"Well, what are you even doing up there anyway? The coach will freak if he catches you!" I tried to hide my blush behind a gloved hand, watching her out of the corner of my vision. "It's not safe."

She merely smiled, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Nope. I have that man wrapped around my little finger. He's too infatuated to even give me a detention, although he'd probably try to climb up here and 'rescue' me. Poor fool."

"Ah. I see." I scratched the back of my neck shyly as she gazed down at me from her high perch, the curves of her body plainly visible from my angle. "Do you... uh... like my dancing?"

She grinned broadly, the ceiling lights reflecting off her white fangs. "I thought it was cute, darling. But you seriously need some practice if you want to reach my level, hon."

"Your level?" I grinned, raising a brow. "So, you dance?"

"I used to take lessons when I was sixteen," she replied casually, sliding her legs off the pole so that they dangled above the ground. "I also did ballet for a few years when I was little. I need the exercise for my legs, see? Kick boxers have to be lean."

"Okay then! Come down here and show me how it's done, Missus Smarty Pants." I folded my arms and scoffed, my eyes narrowing. "Unless, of course, you're too chicken."

She gave me a smug smirk, her wings extending in great black shadows behind her back. "Chicken? Babe, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

My stomach lurched as she suddenly slid herself away from the pipe and plummeted toward the ground, opening her wings like parachutes to land safely on her feet a few meters away from where I stood.

"Well, handsome?" She gave her body a slow stretch as if to show off her toned muscles, her abdomen creeping out from under her tight t-shirt as she bent backwards. "Pretty sly, eh?"

"Yeah," I murmured as she started to saunter toward me, her body seeming to naturally sway with the background music before she had even begun dancing. "You're very... flexible."

She chuckled, a teasingly deep sound that seemed to settle in her throat. "I'm glad you've noticed. So, ready to get creamed, sugar?"

"Who says I'm getting creamed?" I attempted a brave smile, but it dissolved as she did a sudden cartwheel past me and landed beside the radio at the far stands. "Whoa..."

"We'll need something edgier," she murmured thoughtfully as she browsed through my CDs, finally coming across something she approved of. "Ah, perfect!" She inserted the disk and pressed play, nodding her head to a fast paced electric beat as she sauntered toward me again. "Nothing like good music to get the blood pumping."

I watched with stunned amazement as she moved to the sounds perfectly, her body obviously trained to follow such a fast, energetic pace. "Wow, you are good!"

"Do I ever lie?" She winked, offering me her hand.

I gently accepted it, choosing not to answer her question. "Show me your stuff, batgirl."

She grinned, bowing slightly. "As you wish, Blue."

I couldn't help but eye her attractive features for a brief moment as our fingers connected, her luscious lips seemingly always curved in an inviting smile. I wanted to take advantage of the situation, but my secret fantasies were cut short as she suddenly yanked me forward, pinning me against her powerful frame. "Whoa!"

She placed her hands on my hips and guided me into a dance I could barely follow, giggling in my ear as she led me onward. "Relax, hon! You're far too stiff. Let my body be your guide..."

"That sounds so wrong, Rouge." I blushed as my hands clung to her back for support, her legs somehow moving too fast for me to follow. I stumbled several times, but her strength always held me upright and she easily recovered from my missteps as if they had never happened. I was more than impressed.

After a while she pulled away slightly and winked, her grip on my waist loosening as she slowed to a stop. "Aw, am I too rough for you? Let's do the basics then. I'll give you a free dance lesson, okay?"

I nodded, my face burning with embarrassment for my incompetence. "Yes, please. I obviously don't know what I'm doing..."

"Oh, you're not bad. But you're going to impress all those hot girls at the dance this weekend, aren't you?" She sniggered, tucking a claw beneath my chin seductively. "So I have to make sure you're at your best..."

I nodded dumbly, my eyes glued on hers. "Yes... you're right..."

She gave me a winning smile, guiding my hand to settle in the gentle slope of her waist. "Allow me to teach you the slow dance. Just relax and move as I do, okay?"

I nodded, swallowing. "Okay... you're the expert."

"That's my boy." She repositioned her hands so that one lay over my shoulder and the other in the palm of my free hand. "Now, just move as I do."

We began to rock slowly back and forth across our improvised dance floor, our bodies held closely together as music played sweetly in the background. Eventually we simply forgot there even was music, not noticing the far door reopen as Tails stepped in, walked past us and turned off the radio.

Nothing disturbed us. Nothing faltered our steps. Not even Tails' soft laughter unnerved our locked eyes. It was all about the dance.

Pretty soon I knew the movements off by heart and I grew bolder, occasionally taking the lead and guiding her with my own strength. But these instances never lasted long though. I liked it better when she guided and I followed.

Something about her just felt right. She deserved to take the lead. She was the teacher, after all.

"Rouge," I whispered, my face lingering near hers as our dance slowly ended.

"Yes, Blue?" She fluttered her long lashes and pulled me closer, her muzzle brushing against mine lightly.

"How did I do?" I ran a finger lightly across her cheek, enjoying the soft feel of her skin.

"You were excellent, darling." She kissed my forehead tenderly, scratching my chest.

"Rouge?" I whispered again, resting my head against hers.

"Yes, honey?" She cupped my cheeks within her soft hands, her lips curving into the same sultry smile I recognised.

"Does this mean you'll be my dance partner this weekend? I don't want to impress all those girls anymore..." My voice drifted off as my arms softly embraced her slender waist, my fingers exploring her back. "I think you'll be the one impressing everybody."

"It would be my honour, Sonic." With a final wink she closed the gap between our lips with a soft kiss, sending electric vibes coursing through my veins.

"Uh, guys?" Tails called softly in the background, sounding amused as he watched us kiss. "Does this mean you're not going to drink all this soda I bought...?"

* * *

Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
